monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Inari/@comment-25095137-20140812181941/@comment-192.173.46.254-20140914033415
Me: "Hello there, you doing alright? What brings you to this neck of the woods? And yes you can stay here, don't really need to ask me for permission for that." Inari: Having one of the most pleasant smiles you could ever see, she begins to take a seat next to me. "It is simple courtesy to ask." Me: "Ahh, well I appreciate it. You hungry, take what you like." Inari: "I am not really ...." as she was saying that her stomach begins to growl. Me: I can't help but give her a stern look which causes her to flinch a little. "Take something, seriously, I have plenty here and I am not exactly a starving man." .I pat my rather healthy stomach (read: large). "I also would rather let a hungry person have my food than have it all to myself." Inari: She begins to relax and takes up my offer. She rummages through my sack finds a few cooked pieces of venison and begins to eat. She avoids the vegetable, which is somewhat unexpected but understandable since inari's and such prefer meat. " To answer your question that you asked earlier I was just taking a walk through the forest. It is such a beautiful place" It is at that point the inari began to scoot closer to me. Being the sort to prefer my personal space, I scoot away from her. She moved close to me again. This time I got up and moved a fair distance away. Being either stubborn or playful, she got up and moved with me. I was getting annoyed at this point, so I begin to pull at one of her ears (though lightly). Inari: "Oww! Stop doing that, it hurts!" Me: "I like my personal space, and you moving close to me is a violation of my space." I let go of her ear. Afterwords she began to pout a little. I couldn't help but look at her and feel sorry for what I did. To her surprise, I began to lightly rub her ear. "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you or your feelings. This make you feel better?" Inari: When I took a look at her face, the look she had stunned me a little. She looked like she was in bliss and was, somewhat disturbingly, moaning. I began to stop , so I wouldn't have to deal with a horny mamono, but then she looked at me with the softest and loveliest look on her face. "Please don't stop, if you do I won't fogive you." Me: Despite her pleas, I stop and began to take my leave. "Your a very sweet girl and all, but I have things to do." As she tried to initiate some sort of retaliation I kneel down and kiss her on the forehead ."That doesn't mean I do not appreciate the time we had together. Take care of yourself, and eat some vegetables. They're good for you." I grab my sack, leave the food, and go my way. It may have been a mistake to let the young inari eat with me because as I took a look back, I could see her holding her face, blushing and smiling like there was no tomorrow. Ah well, I'll deal with whatever comes my way.